Middle School Stories of Hyrule
by sorastwin95
Summary: A Middle School fanfic about the Legend of Zelda characters. Read and review.
1. Link is in Town

**Middle School Stories of Hyrule**

**Chapter 1**

**Link is in Town**

**A/N: This story takes place in the Twilight Princess era. Please read and review. Tell me what you liked about it and if I should update it. Thanks and enjoy. **

** P.S. The funny parts are towards the end of the story.**

Link was the new seventh grader in school. Link had moved from Kokiri Forest to Ordon Village. _I hope I don't get the crap kicked out of me like last time_ Link thought.

Link walked into the two-story building. The hallways were crowded with people. Link heard people whispering something about him. _Probably an insult._

Link wasn't doing anything wrong. But just BEING there was apparently wrong. Link was wearing his usually green clothes and leather boots.

He wasn't wearing anything wrong? Or was he?

BANG!

Link had collided with a taller girl.

"I'm sorry," she said picking up her books. Link did the right thing and helped her pick up the books.

"Hi," the girl said after they had finished picking up the books.

"My name is Zelda," the girl said. Zelda had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a pink and gold dress.

"My name is Link," he said.

"Do you need help getting around Ordon Junior High?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, please," Link said.

"OK," Zelda said. "Let me show you around."

Zelda made a left and Link followed.

"This is the eighth grade wing," Zelda said. Link looked around the hall. He saw many kids but the one that showed out the most was a really tall kid, with dark red hair.

"Who's that guy?" Link asked.

"That's Ganondorf, but he likes to be called Ganon," Zelda explained.

"It's best to stay away from him."

"OK," Link said. _I didn't really want to hang out with that kid anyway_ Link thought.

Zelda made another left and Link soon found himself running to catch up with her.

"This is the seventh grade wing," Zelda said. "This is where your homeroom is."

"Thanks, Zelda," Link said and grinned. Zelda grinned back, she said goodbye and walked back to the eighth grade wing. But as she left Ganondorf came.

_Oh shit_ Link thought. "Come here, runt!" Ganondorf demanded. Link's brain was telling him _Get the hell__ outta here before you get your ass kicked! _But his legs were moving out of fear.

Link approached Ganondorf and his gang of friends.

"Y-yes," Link managed to say.

Ganondorf grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the locker nearest him. Link collapsed onto the floor after the hit.

Ganondorf and his gang burst into laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a short kid at the end of the hall. Blood was the only thing visible on Link's face besides his mouth and one eye.

"H-help," stammered Link. Ganondorf saw his cry for help and kicked him in the ribs. The sound of crunching bones filled the hallway. Link screamed with pain. Link raised his head to see that the kid had gone.

_Damn it!_ Link said to himself. _He was my only chance of getting out of here alive._

Link raised his head again to see the short kid appear with a taller person.

_Zelda! _Link thought.

"GANONDORF!" Zelda roared. Her voice echoed over the now empty hallway. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Ganondorf stared blankly at her. Then he turned his head to his gang and they switched glances at each other.

"HUH?" Zelda said angrily.

"He flipped me!" Ganondorf lied.

Link was pissed off at the lie he told him.

"Say what?" Link said.

Some of Ganondorf's gang members laughed at the comment. Ganondorf flicked his hand behind him signaling them to shut up.

"Link," Zelda began. "You can't say that because you're not black." She turned her head to Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, is this the truth?"

"No!" Link chimed in. "Ganondorf slammed me into the locker and broke my ribs."

"Shut up!" Ganondorf said through his teeth.

"So it's true!" Zelda said. "I'll go get Fado." Zelda began walking down the hallway, but Ganondorf grabbed her soon enough.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this!" Ganondorf said throwing her into his chest.

"Get off of her!" Link shouted at him. Link shook off the pain and stood up, putting one hand over his ribs.

Link went to attack Ganondorf when a giant fist smacked right into his Link's face. Link grunted and fell to the ground. Blood poured out of his cheek.

Ganondorf laughed at Link's agony, then put his hand over Zelda's mouth. The short kid was still at the end of the hall, but when he saw Ganondorf put his hands over Zelda's mouth, he started running down the hallway.

"Get your slut hands off of her!" the short kid screamed. The kid stopped at the fight site. This was the first time Link could see the kid in detail. He had blue skin and large eyes. He was wearing a colorful hat and a colorful gown. He was also wearing big leather shoes.

Ganondorf handed over Zelda to one of his gang members and walked over to the kid.

"What did you say, runt?" Ganondorf asked him through his teeth.

"My name is Skull Kid," Skull Kid said. "Not 'runt.'"

"Ok then," Ganondorf stalled. "Did you ever wanna see your skull? You will if you don't get out of my face in two seconds!"

Skull Kid disappeared behind purple smoke. He appeared over Ganondorf and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled a little while then Ganondorf pinned him down.

Ganondorf picked him up and threw him across the hallway. Skull Kid crashed a while away. Suddenly footsteps filled the soundless hallway. It was Fado.

"You children are supposed to be in class!" Fado yelled as he walked toward them. He looked down at Skull Kid, then Link.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fado asked. No one said anything.

"Detention for all of you," Fado said. "You must stay after school tomorrow." Fado walked Link and Skull Kid to the nurse. The rest of the day was a blur to Link.

After what seemed like minutes, Link came back to reality while walking back to his house in a large oak tree. The sun was setting and it made the windows of the gigantic middle school to glow. Link climbed up the ladder and looked at the school. _Ordon__ Junior High is a lot bigger than __Ordon__ Village. And fancier too._ Link thought.

The middle school had marble walls and glass windows, while houses of citizens were made out of wood.

_It seemed strangely…funny. _Link thought. Link grinned and returned into his home.


	2. Detention

**Chapter 2: Detention**

Link sat in a small, dirty desk in the back. It was detention the next day.

_Fucking Ganon had to be an ass and kick the crap out of me. It happens every year! _Link thought. Zelda had her head down against her desk up in the front. Ganon was sitting in the other corner, giving sneers and occasionally the finger to Link.

Fado was reading some kind of magazine at his teacher's desk in the front. When he wasn't looking, Link mouthed: _Fuck you, w_hich only pissed Ganon off even more.

"Have you children learned your lesson?" Fado asked. Zelda replied yes. Ganon just ignored him and kept giving the finger to Link.

"Very well, Zelda," Fado said. "You may go." Zelda was eager to get out as she grabbed her books and ran. _What an asshole I am_, Link thought, _On my first day I messed up, I'm gonna have no friends. At least in Kokiri Village I had a couple friends. God damnit!_

Someone had moved its desk. Link looked around and saw Skull Kid getting out of his chair. He had forgotten Skull Kid was apart of this. He watched Skull Kid get up and get out of the room. _WHAT THE FUCK? How did he just walk out without Fado knowing? Holy shit, I'm gonna try that._

Link slowly got out of his chair as not to make any noise. He tiptoed all the way to the door before Fado noticed.

"Excuse me, Link," Fado said assertively. "Might I ask where your going?" Link froze in his tracks. He couldn' t tell Fado he had been sneaking out.

"Uhh, I was going to the bathroom?" Link lied. Fado took his words in very carefully.

"OK," Fado said. "Be back quick. I'm timing you." Link scurried out the door like a rabbit running away from a fox. Link walked down the empty hallway. Skull Kid was nowhere to be seen. _Had he run away? That little bastard is so unnoticeable. He could punch Fado in the face and Fado wouldn't no it. _

Link saw a window open on the other side of the corridor. "Sweet," he muttered to himself. He climbed out the window and jumped down. "Finally, I'm out." Link just walked back to his house as if nothing ever happened.

"Tomorrow," Link said to himself on the way back. "I'll make friends with Skull Kid, and have him for Ganon for me, since he's so unoticable." Link was proud of his plan. He sounded like an evil genuis.

"Tomorrow is another day," he told himself as he went to sleep, several hours later.


	3. The New Girl

**Chapter 3: The New Girl **

**A/N: As of 12/22, I will be having a journal on my profile. Check this regularly, as I post when I plan to update old stories, or release new stories. Please PM me if you have any questions. :D**

Link awoke quite fast, his body being alarmed that his body has suddenly operational again. Link flipped off his blankets and began doing his usual morning activities, like brushing his teeth as well as his hair, etc.

_Today is the day, _Link thought, _I'll befriend Skull Kid and he'll get himself, and most importantly me, out of class. _Link had thought it was a good plan. The only hard part he had thought, was to befriend Skull Kid. He didn't know if Skull Kid would trust him. After all, Link was going to be using him if all went according to plan.

Link grabbed his small, leather packback and jogged out of his house. Ordon Junior High was so much bigger than the rest of Ordon Village, it almost seemed...unnatural. As Link walked down the rocky path, he wondered how he would befriend Skull Kid.

Link had thought he would be kind, considering he attacked Ganon the first day of school after he was almost killed.

_If his personality is a dick, then whole plan is screwed. I'll actually __have__ to attend classes. Nobody attends but the nerds...fucking nerds. _

The bell rang, signaling first period. Link went to the science room, where his first class was. When he walked in, he saw Skull Kid sitting in the seat next to his empty one. _Perfect, _he thought. _I had forgotten he sat next to me this period. _

Link took his seat and put down his bag quickly. He wanted to start immediately.

"Hey," Link said. Skull Kid turned his head to look at Link, and after a few seconds turned his head back to the front of the room. _What the fuck?_ Link thought. _Let me try that again. _

"Uh, hi," Link said. "My name is Link. I-uh-I think we met before. Like two days ago. So...you wanna hang out at lunch?" _Please work, please work. _

Skull Kid continued to ignore him, and a few minutes later was when Link got pissed.

"Hello, yeah, I've been talking to you for like five fucking minutes, can you at least say something?!?!" Link screamed. Fado kept on talking to the class. Link was surprised Fado hadn't said anything about the level of his voice yet. He was glad of it too.

In response to Link's words, Skull Kid grunted. Link's face grew from mild to pissed in 1.4 seconds.

"WELL, MOTHERFUCKER," Link shouted. This time, unlike the last, Fado had heard him.

Link was surprised when Fado hadn't yelled at him. He was actually quite calm.

"Link," Fado said, calmly. "I know your new here, and I've given you detention once already and it's only been three days already. Do I really have to write you up AGAIN?"

Link carefully listened to his words. Big words confused Link. Let's just say, Link isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"N-no," Link said, confused. "No, you don't have to." Fado sighed and gave him a glance.

"Please control yourself," he said. "This is your last warning." And with that, he walked away. _Holy shit, I can't believe I got away with that. _

There was a knock on the classroom door. Fado slowly walked over to the door and answered it. In the doorway, was the most beautiful girl Link ever saw in his life. Not the 50-year-old principal who was standing beside her, the younger one.

"Hello, Fado," the principal said. "We have a new student here. Her name is Ilia."

Illia blushed as all eyes in the classroom fell upon her.

"Well, hello there," Fado said, politely. "Come on in." Fado put her next to Ganon, which of course he would be hitting on her the whole time. Link rolled his eyes.

_Man, she is so hot. She is even hotter than Zelda. _

Link had no idea what Fado was talking about as he was staring at Ilia the whole time. And every-once and awhile, he would glance at Ganon, to see if he was hitting on her. He totally forgot about his plan to befriend Skull Kid, all he cared about was Ilia. _Next period, I'm gonna ask her out, _he kept telling himself. When the bell rang, signaling second period, Link ran to her desk, but only to find her gone and out the door to the next class. _Oh crap, a smart girl. Oh, well. She is so hot. _And with that, Link ran out the classroom and tried to befriend her instead of Skull Kid.


End file.
